The Lost Legend of Lavastorm
inside the on the docks at | }} Prerequisites *You must be able to speak Druzaic from the quest Words of Pure Magic in order to complete step #3 of this quest. *You must be able to speak Goblish from the quest Claiming the Goblish Tongue in order to complete step #5 of this quest. *Your mining skill must be 190 or greater in order to complete step #7 of this quest *You must be able to speak Krombral from the quest Words of a Giant in order to complete step #14 of this quest. Steps #Kill goblins in Lavastorm to obtain 20 shards of the broken goblin tablet and return to . #Collect 8 goblin banners written in a secret goblin code. Their locations are as follows: #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Ancient Mines'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Krombral'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Flame'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Marnek'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Might'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Nagafen'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Najena'. #*'The Sootfoot Banner of War'. #Return to . #:If you have not already done so, learn the Druzaic language by completing the quest. #Visit the 5 locations mentioned in the goblin poem that Fendaris decoded and scribed for you in Druzaic: #* . #* . #*The area of goblin rituals. #*Behind the lavafall straight in from the beach entrance. #*Slightly past the collapsed entrance to Najena, part way up the ramp to the lavafall. #Speak with to find the name of the forgotten Lavastorm Legend. . #Find 8 rare rocks from Lavastorm: #*'Metamorphite' -- These are mined from s. #*'Flame Licked Diamond' -- These are mined from . #*'Molten Fragmite' -- These are dropped by , in the lava pits around . #*'Noxious Pearl' -- These are dropped by . #*'Basalt Turquizite' -- These are dropped by , which share the spawn table with . #*'Globule Rose' -- These are dropped by , in the lava pits of and outside of the tunnel to the #*'Dormizite' -- These are dropped by . These rumblers are stealthed mobs in the Lava Field; they will not aggro (break stealth) if you are stealthed or invisible. Look for them in the box canyon around . #*'Bouldering Heart' -- These are dropped by the surrounding at the -- . #Return to who instructs you to search for information about King Tranix. #Speak with in the library of the . . #Next, seek out the bones of the 10 knights of Flame that were sent out across the Shattered Lands: #*'Narisin' in -- #**Swim into the hidden Bloodsaber cave accessed from the pond in . The bones are on the right hand side of the small outcrop of dry land. #*'Desdarn' in the -- #**These remains are found in the mini-cemetery next to the respawn tent just East of the . #*'Weldin' in -- #**The remains of Weldin are deep within the Roekillik caves which have entrances on a few sides of the peninsula on the beach by the giants. This is in the South-West corner of the map. Follow the shoreline from the Coldwind Station Griffon Tower, the first cave entrance that you come to you will need to take these turns (immediate dead ends are not counted) once inside the caves to find the bones: LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT. In the second entrance you need to go LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT. In the third entrance (where the druzaic shrine appears) you need to go LEFT, LEFT. #*'Hogosh' in -- #** You will find his skeleton inside the , which despite its name is on the Eastern Side of the Forest. The bear 28^ spawns directly on top of the skeleton. #*'Karysin' in -- #** If you have , use the catapult to and backtrack to Karysin's remains which are laying on the Bridge of Zek just outside of the area in which you will find the Deathfist Citadel. #*'Jartellin' in -- #**This skeleton is inside the Lamia Cave at . You can see the cave entrance from the dock at . Once in the cave go LEFT then go RIGHT. You will see the bones on the edge of the path. It is easy to get turned around in these caves, so take care not to miss any tunnels. #*'Edgarin' in -- #**Northeast of the entrance to the , it's just south of the , half way between the entrance and the pond. The bones blend in nicely with the ground. #*'Mortanis' in -- #**Go through the Bitterwind Trench passage and straight across the Jagged Plains. Once you are on the opposite wall and facing the passage, look to your left and you will see a leaning ice block. The bones are in the open space under the block. #*'Liantis' in -- #** This location is just through the first mountain pass (into the same valley that houses ) and at the bottom of a small crevice. The skeleton is skewered on a spear that is stuck vertically into the ground. The crevice is filled with spiders that like to hide. #*'Usalin' in -- #** His bones are laying next to some boulders in the open area just past the underground . When you exit the cave from the temple, follow the left side of the zone and it will take you to his bones. #Return the dead knights' bones to the in the . . #Speak once again with with in the library, then hail the lying on the table a few steps away. #:If you have not already done so, learn the giant language (Krombral) by completing the quest. #Enter and find the chest on sublevel 5. The chest is on the left side of the room where various Giants of Thyr first appear. #:NOTE:' This is the room with the teleporter disk, so be sure to get its access by stepping onto it the first time you are here. Thereafter you can use the disk at the Drednever Expedition site to return here. #Gather four circlets by killing: #:''Note: the spawn timer on each of the named mobs below is roughly 20 minutes.'' #* (or his placeholder, ) holds the '''''Circlet of The Speaker. 5 #* (or his placeholder, ) holds the Circlet of The Castigator. 5 #* (or his placeholder, ) holds the Circlet of Crana. 6 #**Follow the pathways to the elevator at , and take it to the top, then follow around to Crana's location. #* (or his placeholder, ) holds the Circlet of Tranix. 1 #Return to the chest in the giants of Thyr area for your reward. You can also return to and inform him of your success for an interesting dialog. Reward *Crown of King Tranix * L